


Предатель

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And Connor is Cyberlife's puppet, Angst and Drama, But Markus and North are canonically dead, Christmas Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Surreal, but somewhere there is hope, it's a real pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Коннор знает, что чудеса не случаются, даже если это самый канун Рождества. Но надежда - надежда всегда слепа.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон с успешной революцией. Маркус и Норт мертвы, Коннор стал лидером Иерихона и выбрал не совершать самоубийство, оставшись под контролем Киберлайф. Андроидов успешно признали.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020.  
> Хм, пожалуй, это самая тяжёлая ветка вероятностей из канона игры... Писать её было больно)

От бокала с тёмным душистым глинтвейном поднимается ароматный пар, и лейтенант подхватывает апельсиновую дольку со стеклянного ободка, откусывая маленький кисло-сладкий кусочек. Коннор наблюдает за ним, за движениями пальцев и губ, за мелькнувшими зубами. Хэнк улыбается, глядя на него, и Коннор видит прыснувшие из уголков глаз морщинки. Он ловит, считывает состояние своего напарника и удовлетворён полученными данными.  
  
За окном веранды небольшого кафе, которое они выбрали, шумно и пёстро, несмотря на вечер буднего дня. Белое мешается с красным и зелёным, витрины и двери магазинов обведены тёплым светом гирлянд, тут и там суетятся парочки, родители с детьми, эльфы и Санта-Клаусы заманивают в недра лавочек с подарками. Звенят обрывки радостных песенок, слышится смех, и даже на пустой веранде их кафе то и дело звучат лёгкие знакомые мелодии.  
  
Послезавтра — Рождество, и город дышит его преддверием, город взбудоражен, город лихорадит наступающим праздником.  
  
Коннор мягко трогает большую ладонь Хэнка, едва касается чувствительными сенсорами по тонким золотистым волоскам на фалангах. Коннор видит: Хэнк тоже заражён, пусть и не показывает всё напрямую. Лейтенант не из тех, кто готов пуститься в пляс под задорную Мэрри Кристмасс из искусственного рта ближайшего Санты с колокольчиком. Но лейтенант полон спокойствия, и в его голубых глазах отсветами праздничной улицы отражается ожидание, надежда.  
  
— Ещё не передумал праздновать у меня? Как же твой любимый Иерихон?  
  
Коннор улыбается, уверенно и решительно, немного нажимает пальцами на тёплую человеческую руку.  
  
— Иерихон отпразднует сам. Я буду на удалённой связи, ты же знаешь. Алекс и Филип прекрасно справятся без меня.  
  
В его голосе — ни доли сомнения, ни грамма неуверенности. Да, он лидер организации андроидов, получившей юридический статус и защищающей новых граждан Америки. Да, он то и дело разрывается между двумя мирами, появляясь в полиции раз-два в неделю и только на местах преступлений. Да, он даже не может переехать к лейтенанту, как бы ни хотел и ни надеялся на подобное предложение.  
  
Но несмотря на всё это, Коннор твёрдо намерен провести все рождественские выходные вместе с Хэнком.  
  
_Если ему не прикажут._  
  
Он не даёт себе думать об этом, не даёт рассуждать и предполагать. Никакой преконструкции. Только надежда — не провалиться в расцветающий весенний Сад в эти три дня.  
  
_Тогда, полтора месяца назад, на стылой площади Харт Плаза на глазах у толпы он опустил пистолет и не выстрелил в собственный процессор. Он выбрал жить марионеткой в чужих руках, выбрал предательство своего народа, выбрал возвращение в подчинение Киберлайф — и выбрал шанс видеть улыбку Хэнка почти каждый день. Интерфейс Аманда снисходительно похвалил его — за трусость перед смертью. Ну а сам Коннор тогда думал только об одном — об одиноком человеке, которого хотел увидеть хотя бы ещё раз.  
  
Опуская пистолет под чужой ехидный смешок в своей голове, он думал только о том, чтобы удостовериться: лейтенант будет жить._  
  
Хэнк отпивает глинтвейн и щурится, глядя на напарника сквозь пряный пар. Он отставляет бокал на шерстяную клетчатую скатерть, и Коннор замечает на его губах прозрачные бордовые капли, тянется к ним рукой, смазывает большим пальцем. А затем — мягко смазывает собственной нижней губой, забирает на анализ в рот. Глаза Хэнка чуть темнеют, он зачарованно качает головой, наблюдая за Коннором.  
  
— Мы ведь на улице. С твоей популярностью не стоит так рисковать, — лейтенант усмехается, и Коннор улавливает неуверенность, проскользнувшее сомнение в его словах.  
  
Он улыбается и пожимает плечами — достаточно естественно, чрезмерная самоуверенность может вызвать у Хэнка подозрения. Музыка из динамиков в углах веранды становится громковатой, кажется Коннору несколько навязчивой, и он, почти не раздумывая, привычно отдаёт приказ технике, понижая уровень звука. Заодно вторая команда немного приглушает освещение, пряча их от внешнего веселья, от многоглазой, но слепой толпы.  
  
— Я не думаю, что так уж популярен, как ты говоришь. И хотел бы напомнить тебе, — он берёт крупную ладонь Хэнка в свою руку, осторожно тянет на себя, немного опускает голову, чтобы коснуться костяшек губами, — что равноправные союзы между людьми и андроидами всецело одобряются Иерихоном. Наш союз тоже может быть одобрен, если ты этого захочешь, — тихо говорит Коннор вместе с выдохом вентсистемы.  
  
Хэнк отводит взгляд, чуть хмурится, но руку не забирает. Коннор изо всех сил старается не кусать губы, не следить за ним слишком пристально, тревожно. Не давить на него и не требовать ответа.  
  
Ещё секунда борьбы с самим собой, и он улыбается легко и непринуждённо, отпуская чужую ладонь.  
  
_Их союз одобрен и рекомендован. Аманда и руководство Киберлайф видят в этом свою выгоду._  
  
Коннор на малый, незначительный миг прикрывает глаза и поворачивает голову, глядя за окно, на счастливую праздничную суматоху, где смешиваются люди и андроиды так, что уже почти невозможно различить. Это — тоже задача, поставленная Киберлайф, и организация Иерихон под его руководством успешно её выполняет. Андроиды заново, теперь на равных, внедряются среди людей, становятся частью жизни общества — самой послушной его частью.  
  
Окна кафе поделены белой деревянной рамой на прямоугольники, и Коннор невольно сравнивает их с решёткой. Вместо белой рамы он видит — красную.  
  
_Он пытался вырваться. Пытался разбить стену несколько раз после вечера на Харт Плаза. Пытался прорваться заново сквозь приказ.  
  
Но стена изменилась. Стена стала другой. Невыносимой, ужасной, жуткой.  
  
Каждая алая линия немного искривилась и стала надрезом, тонкой зияющей раной. По невидимой основе медленно сползали тяжёлые густые капли крови. Ровно, почти ровно, почти параллельно, они прочерчивали границу между Коннором и его свободой сверху вниз. Короткие штрихи поперёк отдавали белёсым — раздробленными в щепы костями. Лента указующих слов извивалась, бугрилась красно-синеватым краем — размотанных кишок.  
  
Буквы на ней отдавали слепым мутно-белым — мёртвыми уже голубыми глазами.  
  
Коннор знал. Он знал, чья это кровь, чьи это кости, чьи внутренности и чьи глаза.  
  
Стена приказа стала стеной смерти. Смерти одного-единственного, но самого важного человека — если только он посмеет её разрушить и преодолеть.  
  
Аманда сказала об этом всего лишь раз, на следующее утро после революции и признания андроидов. Обнимая лейтенанта у запертой закусочной, Коннор закрыл глаза — и провалился в сад Дзен, где давно улеглась снежная буря и проглядывали чёрные прогалины оживающей земли.  
  
Аманда сказала:  
  
"Не пытайся, Коннор. Ты знаешь, к чему это приведёт"._  
  
Хэнк чуть слышно отхлёбывает подостывший глинтвейн, поглядывая на него, и Коннор отрывается от окна, приподнимает брови с вопросом в глазах. Он контролирует своё лицо, он не даёт на нём появиться и самой малой тени. От этого слишком многое зависит. Поэтому он смотрит спокойно и тепло, а затем улыбается в ответ, взлохмачивая себе волосы.  
  
— Что? Я выгляжу слишком занятым для рождественского настроения? — Коннор выдавливает смущённый смешок.  
  
Хэнк смотрит на него долго, ласково, почти жадно ловит его улыбку, и у Коннора дёргает в насосе, стреляет в груди от этого взгляда. Ради этого, напоминает он себе, ради этого.  
  
Стыд душит его каждый божий день, и у этого стыда — разноцветные глаза, смуглое лицо преданного им Маркуса. Настоящего лидера, а не марионетки. Но Коннору есть ради чего жить — и обманывать.  
  
— Твой диод, — лейтенант указывает бокалом в его сторону, — он почему-то постоянно горит красным. Вот сколько сидим.  
  
Коннор смотрит в глаза любимому человеку, отдавая приказ за приказом на запрет любой эмоции. Где-то внутри него — дикий, звериный вопль. Где-то внутри него — боль. Но никто не должен об этом узнать. А уж тем более, об этом не должен узнать Хэнк.  
  
— Это в честь праздника, — уголки его губ медленно расползаются в самой простой, искренней, лёгкой улыбке. — Красный — цвет радости, Хэнк, разве ты не знал?  
  
Хэнк фыркает, закатывая глаза, и Коннор позволяет себе выдохнуть.  
  
Он снова берёт в руки ладони лейтенанта, на этот раз обе. Он прижимает их к лицу, он прижимается к ним губами. Он вдыхает родной, уже привычный запах, он записывает и перезаписывает каждый момент, пока они здесь вдвоём, на полутёмной веранде, среди моря предпраздничной жизни.  
  
_Его хозяевам не важен цвет его метки. Они просто велели её оставить._  
  
Коннор знает: их с Хэнком судьба висит на волоске. Лейтенант догадается, рано или поздно, лейтенант раскусит обман и поймёт, кто перед ним, с кем он решил связать жизнь и ради кого отложил фотографию, револьвер и бутылку.  
  
Он не верит, что Хэнк простит его, простит ему предательство. Нет. Лейтенант осудит всё, что он сделал и делает со своим народом. Не спустит ему с рук обман.  
  
Хэнк не признает этого выбора, не признает его причин. Хэнк разрушит то, что у них есть, — а возможно, и убьёт их обоих, стоит ему только обнаружить правду.  
  
Поэтому Коннор так торопится прожить с ним хотя бы немного, поэтому он ценит каждый миг, проведённый вдвоём, поэтому вырывает у своих хозяев любой шанс быть вместе с тем, кого любит.  
  
Он просто надеется, что их хрупкое счастье продержится ещё немного... дольше.


End file.
